


Talking, Walking Cliche

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wins first in year and his best friend Dean couldn’t be more proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking, Walking Cliche

“And now the moment we’ve all been waiting for. The first in year is...Castiel Novak!” Dean is out of his seat in an instant, along with the entire senior year. The cheers and whistles are so loud it’s nearly deafening but Dean can only hear the pounding in his own chest.

Dean slips to the end of his row marked ‘W’ and pokes his head round just in time to see his best friend emerging from the crowd of seniors and making his way up to the podium. Dean’s never been so proud. 

Even from afar, Dean can see the blush on Cas’ cheeks. He shakes hands with the principal and collects his certificate. Cas has always been the humble one. Every time Dean had told him he would be first in year, Cas had always batted the comment away and told Dean that it was ridiculous and far fetched. 

But here he is. And as Cas steps down off the podium and makes his way back to his seat, the students still cheering as loud as before, he catches Dean’s eye. His face lights up with the most beautiful smile Dean has ever seen, and then Cas is running straight towards him.

Dean’s feet have a mind of their own because soon enough he is right in front of Cas. His arms find them self around Cas’ waist and he’s lifting his best friend up in the air and spinning him around. Cas is so mesmerising that Dean doesn’t even get a chance to think of how cliche it is.

Cas’ eyes are twinkling and his cheeks begin to heat up again as Dean slowly lowers him down, Cas’ hands resting on Dean’s shoulder. Dean can feel his heart beating erratically in his chest and his gaze accidentally slips towards Cas’ lips.

It’s then that they both realise the rest of the students are whistling and repeatedly yelling one word over and over. “Kiss!”

Cas ducks his head, his blush creeping down the back of his neck. Dean smiles softly and lifts Cas’ chin with his finger. 

“You know, Cas, if we did kiss then we would finally tick all the boxes to become one walking, talking cliche.” Cas chuckles slightly but his eyes never leave Dean’s.

“I like cliches.” Cas says softly, only just loud enough for Dean to hear over the loud noise. Dean grins.

“Me too.” 

Their lips meet in the middle and the noise only seems to get louder. But Dean and Cas can’t hear it. They’re too lost in each other to hear anything else but the pounding of their own hearts in their chest.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
